Sellis
Sellis is the owner and main employee of the Sloe-Down, a bar in Hitrivill. He is calm, centered, intelligent, and like all Vedelken, intent on attaining perfection. He seems well-respected in town, and his bar is often occupied by several patrons. His taste in music is classical and, for all intents and purposes, one could call him fairly buttoned up. Though, he seems empathetic to many customers and is willing to occasionally engage in drinking competitions, which as we know from experience, he is accustomed to winning. His constitution is +5. Sellis is notably very informed on all the goings-on of Hitrivill, and was able to inform Vigil of the history of the lab, inform him of Drorena, and the Frostworker, which he didn't seem pleased to mention. Barren and Sellis. Bellis? Sarren? Barren was introduced as a frequent though annoying patron of the Sloe-Down. After Sellis' rather unfavorable reaction (a slight groan), Zephi made the call of the century; "Oh, that's your ex, right?" Sellis did not respond. The two seem incredibly different and bring those differences into stark contrast when around each other. Barren is a talker, gregarious, loud, and charismatic, while Sellis is quiet, contemplative, observant, and a bit solemn. In their first observed encounter by The Party, Barren was immediately happy to see Sellis, whereas Sellis, as mentioned, groaned. Barren also was unafraid to be friendly with Sellis, calling him nicknames and in equal parts teasing and complimenting him, to Sellis' dismay. Barren was also the first to suggest a drinking contest and Sellis joined in after eventual prodding from the party. After Barren passed out, the only remaining competitors were Zephi and Sellis; Zephi, forfeiting after 11 drinks, was asked by Sellis to say that she won. After bringing an unconscious Barren to an unmarked room in the back of the Sloe-Down, (assisted by Creon) and setting a glass of water down beside him, He claimed; "I wouldn't like it if... this is between us. I wouldn't like it if Barren knew that I won. Take the discount, tell him you won. He doesn't need that shame from me twice." An insight check revealed that this isn't the first time this has happened. Sellis was notably tender to Barren after he passed out, and the next morning, Barren had left the Sloe-Down either before everyone else woke up, or after the party had left to go explore the town. The following night, it was revealed that Barren once gave Sellis a drink called "Barren's Drink" as a gift, that had gone unopened as Sellis was worried it would be horrid. Vigil and Gerome decided to drink it because they wanted the strongest stuff Sellis had, and after some light prodding from Vigil, having already tasted it, Sellis opened up about his relationship with Barren. cut bellow, [[Great Moments in RP|Full Transcript Here]] "Barren's an interesting man and i can see why people like him. I can see because... I did, for some time. It's not sustainable. I dunno, I just don't know how to talk to him about it. the future of it all ... You gotta-- you gotta understand that... any kind of relationship needs to have some kind of plan for its future, and with Barren, there can't be one." Gerome: "Is he dying?" Sellis: "He will be, one day. And I won't be. ...... I don't know if I could... deal? with being with someone I knew I would live past by 200 years? Um. That... ...I... I'll think about going two blocks down. We'll see." When the party minus Creon was breaking into the lab, Sellis stumbled upon the commotion and, after a panicked "A land shark has Barren and we need to get into the lab!", Sellis was immediately at Drorena's neck, who had been preventing our access. He went along with the party without question, other than to ask, "And that's where Barren is?" and "What happened? Is he--". When about to step into the transportation circle, Zephi reminded Sellis he didn't have to come with them, if he didn't want to. Sellis' only response before stepping in was to say; Sellis: ....This is a lot. Do we know this is heading towards Barren? Zephi: So. um. There's rocks on this ground, and... the land shark was taking him through rocks... and that's all I've got. The only other thing I have is that Messages stopped sending here. And all I can think is that maybe... it was here? Maybe... it went past? Oh, I don't know. But he's not here, and he's not back there, and there's no where else where I think that he could be. pause. You don't have to come if you don't want." pause Sellis: He was two blocks down. I'm not missing that chance. Category:Neutral Category:Merchants Category:Allies